


Empty Inside

by Thestias (orphan_account)



Series: Livin' on a Prayer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, DeanCas Poetry Week, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Like if you look really closely, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thestias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the angels fell, Castiel was never quite the same. Dean was helpless, watching his dearest friend sink deeper into depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from, I just kind of imagined a conversation-type thing between Dean and Cas sometime after the angels fell. This is the result.

Your power, so apparent, an extension of your being,

now decayed, burnt out, like the wings you rode in on.

How does it feel, being so empty?

Is the silence in your head too much to bear?

What was once so beautiful is now a dead, ugly thing

nothing more than a ghost of what you used to be.

Did it hurt

when all of your dreams came crashing to the ground?

 

_I trusted you with my very being_

_yet you failed at the most important task._

_A protector you are, yet you could not save me;_

_I know that the fault is not entirely yours._

_I tried to do good,_

_Tried to be strong,_

_But this pain is too much for me to take._

_I am not used to feeling_

_weakness._

 

The shadows in your eyes are a haunting reminder

that I just wasn’t good enough to save you.

A shell of a person, humanity does not fit you;

I can see what you try to hide.

Let me help you

like I once tried;

I promise you, this time I will succeed.

 

_Let me alone and leave me to wallow_

_in self-pity, despairing what cannot be retrieved._

_There is nothing left for me here._

_I have no home,_

_my family, dead;_

_He, who I loved, with all of myself, has forsaken me._

_This silence is killing me, the emptiness crushing,_

_and all that I held dear is shattered to pieces;_

_There is nothing left of the angel,_

_only a shadow of what used to be._

 

I watch as you slowly self-destruct; you are like a time bomb

ticking the moments of your life away.

_I cannot remain this Graceless thing._

Let me help you.

_There is no undoing this; it is over._

We will find a way to fix you.

There is always a solution.

_Your intentions are good, but your dreams unachievable;_

_there is no hope when everything is lost._


End file.
